


I'm so sorry

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Забавная идея: если б во второй части вместо Таньки на месте сохранения был Джозеф (ну, раз мозг создает приятный образ, а они с Себом были явно очень близки, и он явно по нему скучает), а потом...
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos & Joseph Oda
Kudos: 1





	I'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Я снова упал в этот прекрасный фандом, нужно больше фиков по нему!  
> Название - отсылка к чудесной песне I'm So Sorry от Imagine Dragons

Оказавшись в полицейском участке в Юнионе первый раз, Себастьян его чуть его не убил. Это был первый и самый логичный порыв – напасть на двойника мертвого напарника. Потому что Джозеф Ода был мертв уже три года.  
Тот поднимает руки, показывая, что безоружен.  
– Себ, успокойся, это же я. Я тут, чтобы помочь тебе.  
И все становится на места. Безопасная зона. Как раньше – госпиталь, там, в старом STEM. И Джо тут, конечно, нет, Себастьян его просто придумал. Он расслабляется.  
– Тогда помогай.  
Он не собирается хоть как-то очеловечивать эту иллюзию. И так чертовски больно.  
– На доске – агенты «Мебиуса», фотографии. Это их ты ищешь.  
Еще одно подтверждение того, что это не Джозеф – он знает то, что знает Себастьян. Знает, зачем Себастьян снова в STEM. Просто интерфейс.  
Но как же чертовски больно.  
***  
– Ты принес зеленый гель?  
– Да, действуй быстро, это не слишком-то приятно.  
Лучше не задумываться о происходящем в STEM. Вывернет от отвращения. Но эта дрянь помогает лучше взаимодействовать с этим миром, как бы мерзко это все не выглядело… Да и процедура уже не новая. Татьяна делала все профессионально, быстро, но как настоящая медсестра – холодно и отстраненно. Джозеф же перед тем, как провести процедуру, виновато улыбается.  
– Прости.  
Вспышка боли быстро отвлекает от тоскливой иголки, кольнувшей сердце. Не время и не место. Джо мертв, а Лили жива и нужно сосредоточиться на этом.  
***  
– Себ, кофе.  
Себастьяна аж передергивает от отвратительно чувства дежавю. Слишком похоже на то, как Джозеф таскал ему кофе на работе, хотя Себастьян никогда его об этом не просил. Джозеф знал, какой кофе нравится его напарнику… И нет ничего удивительного в том, что это знает его подсознание. Себастьян делает глоток и чувствует себя лучше.  
– Спасибо.  
Не имеет смысла благодарить, но… Не важно. Почему бы и нет. По крайней мере, от иллюзорного Джо больше пользы, чем от О’Нила. И с ним все-таки спокойно.  
– Опять вокруг ебанутые маньяки. Это место сводит с ума всех.  
– Мне можешь не рассказывать.  
Себастьян вздрагивает и смотрит на Джозефа внимательней. Выглядит как Джозеф, практически так же… Костюм другого цвета, и… Чуть старше, но точно он. Что-то скребет в душе. Что-то неправильное. Наверное, Себастьян просто дорисовал себе, как выглядел бы Джо, оставшись в живых. И конечно, проекция его сознания знает о событиях в «Маяке». Себастьян отводит взгляд и смотрит в чашку с кофе.  
– Мне жаль, Джо.  
Он так и не смог сказать это Джозефу лично. Все случилось слишком быстро, все тогда было слишком быстро, и тела Джо так и не нашли, и Себастьян… Никогда особо не любил кладбища, особенно с пустыми гробами. Но ему хотелось, чтобы Джо знал.  
– Не нужно. Я знаю.  
Конечно, в подсознании Джо все прощает. И что не сумел помочь, и что позволил погибнуть. Естественно, тут он все знает и прощает.  
Хочется зарычать и швырнуть чашку в стену, но на плечо ложится рука. Спокойное пожатие, в котором чувствуется поддержка.  
– В этот раз ты справишься, Себ. Все будет хорошо.  
Это больно, но, наверное, все же лучше безликой и не имеющей особого значения Татьяны.  
***  
– Я видел Лили. Видел и не смог догнать. Джо, она тут!  
Себастьян сжимает кулаки.  
– Эти ублюдки и правда держали тут Лили!  
Хочется что-нибудь разбить. Кому-то врезать. Кого-то убить. Убить всех в ебанном «Мебиусе», всех, кто украл у него дочь, всех, кто запер его маленькую девочку в этом кошмаре!  
– Себ, успокойся. Зато она жива. Тебе нужно успокоиться, иначе ты ей не поможешь!  
Себастьян, наконец, находит, на кого выплеснуть свою злость в данный момент.  
– Пошел нахер, Джо, ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь! Я считал ее мертвой, а она все это время была тут!  
Джозеф странно отводит глаза и закусывает нижнюю губу, словно сдерживается, чтобы не сказать что-то в ответ. Это бесит Себастьян еще сильнее. Трупы, воображаемые трупы, не должны читать ему морали. Эта подделка – не Джо, у нее нет никакого права указывать ему, что делать и чувствовать!  
Себастьян не хватается за пистолет, он хочет врезать по лицу притворщика, делающего вид, что он его друг, голыми руками. Чтобы почувствовать. Чтобы потекла кровь. Возможно, сломать очки. Он почти готов это сделать, но Джо сам делает шаг вперед и обнимает его.  
Обнимает поверх рук, не давая наделать глупостей, обнимает крепко, комкая на спине ткань рубашки.  
– Все будет в порядке, Себ. Успокойся. Тебе нужно успокоиться. Пожалуйста.  
Они замирают, и в наступившей тишине Себастьян слышит свое шумное дыхание. Джо прав. Ему нужно успокоиться. Горячая голова не поможет. Он глубоко вздыхает и неловко обнимает Джо в ответ.  
– Спасибо.  
Он не говорил ему этого в похожих ситуациях при жизни. Какого черта он никогда ему этого не говорил?  
***  
– Ты выглядишь усталым. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Себ.  
Себастьян тяжело садится на стул и растирает лицо руками.  
– Это потому, что я зверски устал.  
Говорить бессмысленно, естественно. Это он еще по «Маяку» помнит. Это место – спокойное, стабильное, пока не пытающееся разломаться на отдельные осколки и рухнуть в то же безумие, что и весь остальной ебанный Юнион – просто создало его подсознание. Поэтому оно похоже на полицейский офис. Поэтому тут можно передохнуть. Поэтому подсознание подсовывает того, кто ассоциируется с чем-то, чему можно доверять, что успокаивает. Например, старого, надежного напарника. Лучшего друга. Мертвого. Надо не забывать напоминать себе об этом. Этого Джозефа не утащишь за собой из STEM. Да и не существует его на самом деле.  
С этими проекциями бессмысленно разговаривать, бессмысленно вести споры, бессмысленно что-то спрашивать. Но не Кидман же звонить, жалуясь на усталость. Так что, почему бы не подыграть своему подсознанию?  
– Город в огне. Он рушится. И Лили все еще где-то там. Не могу ее найти.  
Джозеф, то есть, не он, конечно, но… Он подходит ближе и снова успокаивающе сжимает руку на плече. Поддерживает. Хоть и иллюзия, но все равно становится легче.  
– Ты справишься, Себ. Я в тебя верю.  
Сабастьян на секунду сжимает затянутую в перчатку руку своей, благодаря за поддержку.  
– Спасибо. Ладно, времени нет. Погнали.  
***  
Джозеф исчезает из участка незадолго до конца. Себастьян не видит в этом ничего странного – Татьяна тоже пропала тогда, когда цифровому миру оставалось недолго. Но это все равно колет, болезненно колет – он не успел попрощаться. Кидман на связи, но что-то не так, она как-то странно мнется и словно не решается что-то сказать. Но уже нет времени предавать этому слишком много значения. Впереди ждут реальные Майра и Лили, а Джо… мертв уже три года.  
Наверное, стоило хоть раз сходить на кладбище к пустой могиле.  
***  
Себастьян не верит. Просто не может в это поверить.  
У всего есть свои приделы, и Себатьян чувствует, как физически идет голова кругом – слишком много и слишком быстро. Майра мертва. Лили жива. И…  
… И Джозеф, Джо, точно он, только чуть старше, чем был три года назад… Что так логично, если подумать! Смотрит неуверенно, чуть наклонив голову набок. Живой. Голова реально кружится, сейчас бы присесть и перевести дух…  
– Себ… Себ, скажи что-нибудь.  
Себастьян прижимает к себе дочь, которую держит на руках, и это – единственная причина, по которой он не двигается с места. Он не уверен, что бы сделал. Врезал бы ему, точно, три года, блять, три года! А потом обнял бы.  
– Ты жив.  
– Да.  
– И все это время это был ты.  
Это очевидно, если немного подумать. Но не было времени.  
– Да.  
Себастьян прикрывает глаза. Нужно передохнуть. Совсем чуть-чуть перевести дух.  
– Ты едешь с нами. Со мной и Лил. Ты мне многое должен рассказать.  
Его слегка качает, он все-таки зверски устал и не молодеет, и Джозеф как-то неуловимо сразу оказывается у него за плечом, прикрывает спину, готовясь поймать в любой момент, поддержать, если потребуется.  
– Да.  
Они доберутся до спокойного места, а потом… Себастьян дико вымотался от бесконечных драк и, наверное, все-таки, выберет обнять этого идиота.  
И тогда, наверное, поверит в то, что дочка у него на руках и рука в перчатке, сжимающая плечо, и правда настоящие.


End file.
